digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution
Evolution & Digixros ver. KIRIHA is an insert song from Digimon Xros Wars. It was performed by featuring . It is the theme song for ZekeGreymon. Its counterpart is Evolution & Digixros ver. TAIKI, OmegaShoutmon's insert theme. Song Information Lyrics Lyrics in blue indicate lyrics from Tanimoto Takayoshi, while lyrics in red indicate lyrics from Wada Kouji. Lyrics in black indicate lyrics from both singers. Japanese= 怒りを重ねて来た　この牙がうずく 确かに感じている　エボリューション　明日(あした)への键 ぶちこわせ　许せない　过去の俺を 锖びついた　重い壳　振り舍てて 奇迹呼ぶ切り札をつかめ 苍き炎　道标(みちしるべ)にして 生まれ変わるブルーフレア Z(ジーク)の冲撃 全てを蹴散らす反逆者(リベリオン) 我らはブルーフレア 不屈の竜たち その名に赌けても　二度と 未来は渡さない! 谁にも见せたくない　あの夜の自分 心が吠えだすまで　悔しさに耐えて来たから 立ちあがれ　本当の强さ求め 俺を见る微笑みに守られて 胜利への扉まで走れ 苍き炎　无限に燃やして 岚を呼ぶブルーフレア Z(ジーク)の旋风 ここから始まる伝说(レジェンド) 我らはブルーフレア 不屈のプライド 仲间に誓おう　二度と 夸りは砕けない! もしもおまえに出会えてなければ 最后の壁を越えられなかっただろう 热い绊が教えてくれたさ 限界なんて吹き飞ばせる事を Evolution & Digixros Evolution & Digixros 金色の巨体　今运命を変える The Final War For Digital World 明日をきりひらけ! 生まれ変わるブルーフレア Z(ジーク)の冲撃 全てを蹴散らす反逆者(リベリオン) 我らはブルーフレア 不屈の竜たち その名に赌けても　二度と 未来は渡さない! |-| Romanized= ikari wo kasanete kita kono kiba ga uzuku tashika ni kanjiteiru EBORUUSHON ashita e no kagi buchi kowase yurusenai kako no ore wo sabi tsuita omoi kara furi sutete kiseki yobu kirifuda wo tsukame aoki honoo michishirube ni shite umare kawaru BURUU FUREA ZEEKU no shougeki subete wo kechirasu RIBERION warera wa BURUU FUREA fukutsu no ryuu tachi sono na ni kaketemo nidoto mirai wa watasanai! dare ni mo misetakunai ano yoru no jibun kokoro ga hoedasu made kuyashisa ni taete kita kara tachi agare hontou no tsuyosa motome ore wo miru hohoemi ni mamorarete shouri e no tobira made hashire aoki honoo mugen ni moyashite arashi wo yobu BURUU FUREA ZEEKU no senpuu koko kara hajimaru REJENDO warera wa BURUU FUREA fukutsu no PURAIDO nakama ni chikaou nidoto hokori wa kudakenai! moshimo omae ni deaete nakereba saigo no kabe wo koerare nakatta darou atsui kizuna ga oshiete kureta sa genkai nante fuki tobaseru koto wo Evolution & Digixros Evolution & Digixros kin'iro no kyotai ima unmei wo kaeru The Final War For Digital World asu wo kiri hirake! umare kawaru BURUU FUREA ZEEKU no shougeki subete wo kechirasu RIBERION warera wa BURUU FUREA fukutsu no ryuu tachi sono na ni kaketemo nidoto mirai wa watasanai! |-| English= Pursuing upon anger, these are fleshing Actually, it's feeling like, Evolution, a tomorrow's key Breaking apart this unforgivable past me To break free from this rusty hard shell Grasping the trump card that calls for a miracle The blue flames will become my guideposts! It's ever-changing, Blue Flare The Zeke of the impact It engraves everything, Rebellion We are Blue Flare The embodiment of the dragons By raising our namesake, for sure, The future will never be stolen! Someone doesn't shown their evening selves But then, when their hearts shout, they abandon their bitterness As they stand up, when they pursue their true strength I see some of their smiles protecting me Running towards the door to victory The blue flames will infinitely burn bright! The storm is calling, Blue Flare The Zeke of the typhoon It all starts here, Legend We are Blue Flare The embodiment of the Pride By vowing it to our allies, for sure The glory will never be broken! Therefore, you are, even if we hadn't met each other But you didn't made it over the last wall, right? Those hot bonds have teached us That no matter what the limits, we're surely fly away! I think... Evolution & DigiXros! Evolution & DigiXros! The golden giant Now taking back our destiny The Final War for Digital World! Slash it open towards tomorrow! It's ever-changing, Blue Flare The Zeke of the impact It engraves everything, Rebellion We are Blue Flare The embodiment of the dragons By raising our namesake, for sure, The future will never be stolen! Category:Fusion Music